Soul Time!
by AlextheStoryTeller
Summary: Death the Kid falls through a portal that teleports him to the land of Ooo. When Finn and Jake hear about what he is doing in the Candy Kingdom, they think he's evil when he really isn't! Can Death the Kid get back to Death City or will he go to Jail?
1. Welcome to the land of Ooo, Kid!

"WHY DID I FORGET TO FOLD THE TIP OF THE TOILET PAPER INTO A TRIANGLE?!" Kid said. Just like always, Kid was worrying about symmetry. "Ugh," Liz said. "Not again." But before anyone could say anything else, a portal opened right below Kid. Kid fell through the ground yelling in horror until he hit solid ground. Kid picked himself up from the ground. He didn't see Patti and Liz. This made Kid confused. He walked forward until he saw a asymmetrical treehouse.

"Who would build such an awful treehouse?" Kid said. Kid was just about to tell Patti and Liz to go into weapon form until he realized they weren't with him. So Kid walked away from the treehouse. Suddenly, the treehouse's front door burst open with a loud bump. A tall man with old clothes ran out of the treehouse while laughing the dumbest laugh that ever existed. Then a human and a dog came out of the treehouse and started yelling at the man. Then Kid realized that the man had robbed them. But if he robbed them than that must means that the human and the dog owned the treehouse.

"Eh," Kid said to himself. "They deserve it for not building a symmetrical house." Kid walked away. 28 minutes later Kid reached a kingdom that was made out of candy. Confused, Kid walked into the kingdom. He expected the citizens to be made out of candy, and they were. The candy people looked at him frightened and hid immediately hid in their houses. Suddenly, multiple candy cops ran right in front of Kid. "Freeze!" yelled one of the candy cops. Kid sighed and used his shadow skull arms on the candy cops. He had destroyed them all and continued to walk.

**Meanwhile…**

"Take that you robber!" Finn victoriously said. The robber had finally been caught by Finn and Jake. The duo took back their belongings went home and found Princess Bubblegum impatiently waiting for them. Finn and Jake looked at each other then looked back at Princess Bubblegum. "I'm so glad your here!" Princess Bubblegum said. "A human is attacking our kingdom and our defenses are no match for him!"

"A human?!" I haven't seen another human forever! But then Finn frowned. "But why does he have to be evil?" Finn sighed. "There isn't much time." Princess Bubblegum impatiently said. Then PB, Finn, and Jake rushed to the Candy Kingdom. When the trio entered the Kingdom Jake saw that only few houses were destroyed. "Good luck." Princess Bubblegum said. She was scared that the "human" was going to destroy the Candy Kingdom. The two heroes ran down the street to find the one who is causing all the mayhem.


	2. Finn and Jake vs Kid

Finn and Jake finally caught up with Kid. When Finn saw him he quickly took out his sword "Die you evil villain!" Finn said as he leaped high into the air and threw his sword at Kid. Kid dodged it like it was nothing, then Finn landed back onto the ground and pulled his sword out of the candy filled road. Now it was Jake's turn, he grew into the size of the white house and smashed Kid into the ground with his giant fist. Jake then lifted his fist and hit Kid again. He kept repeating the same attack until he felt something tearing off his skin.

"YOW!" Jake yelled in pain. Jake shrunk down into normal size and collapsed in pain. Finn saw his injured buddy. "YOU MONSTER!" Finn screamed in anger "I'LL KILL YOU!" Finn threw his sword then started to run, he jumped, then he leaped into the air, then he kicked Kids face. Finn backflipped and saw that Kid was charging at him. Finn didn't have enough time to react and was sent flying by Kid's punch

Kid quickly got up and punched Finn's face. He turned around and saw Jake charging at him. So Kid simply sidekicked Jake. Finn quickly got up and tried to Punch Kid, but Kid just punched his face again. Finn and Jake tried attacking him in a repeating motion but Kid just punched and kicked them. Finn and Jake fainted. "Idiots." mumbled Kid. He didn't want to get into another fight so he just walked out of the kingdom.

**Meanwhile…**

Princess Bubblegum was studying this person. She had already figured out that he came from another place (Obviously) and that he had special abilities. 39 more minutes of studying Finn and Jake weakly opened PB's door. PB turned around and saw Finn and Jake wobbling around weakly. PB called the hospital to come pick them up. After they took them to the hospital PB continued her research.

**Meanwhile...**

Still looking for the portal back to Death City, Kid was wandering around Ooo until he reached a familiar pink portal. Kid smiled and jumped into the portal

**Meanwhile...**

After Finn and Jake recovered from the hospital they went to talk to PB. But PB had important news. Finn and Jake entered PB's lab and was greeted by her. "I'm glad you're OK now." PB said. "But in my recent discoveries I figured out that the person you fought wasn't human."

Finn was stunned. "But why does he looks like a human?" asked Finn. "I'm not sure." answered PB. Then suddenly, aportal appeared below Finn and Jake. Now it was Finn and Jake's turn to enter Kid's world.


	3. The return of Asura!

**It's finally here, the last chapter of Soul Time. Oh and remember Asura uses new powers that he never uses in Soul Eater. He gained more powers from his new power. Enjoy! **

Lord Death was worrying, not only that his son was gone, but Asura had returned. Asura had escaped from the underworld by traveling through one of the portals. After Asura had been defeated, Lord Death knew that if Asura returned he would become stronger. He didn't know why, but he knew Asura would gain strength, and now his greatest fear had become real. But Death's thoughts had been interrupted when a pink portal appeared right in front of him. Lord Death looked at the pink portal. Suddenly, Kid jumped out of it!

"What a stupid place." Kid mumbled to himself. "I sure wouldn't want to live there. Kid looked up and saw his father, Lord Death. He noticed something was wrong because of the worried look on his father's face. "What happened, d-" Kid was interrupted when a pink portal appeared right in front of Kid and Lord Death. A human and a dog jumped out of the portal. Kid looked at them in anger and got ready to use his shadow skull arms, but that's when Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Patti, and Liz came in. "Kid!" Liz said. "Where have you been?" Kid didn't pay any attention. He was too focused on Finn and Jake. "W-what happened?" Finn said. Confused, he started to look around and came face to face with Kid.

"Uh, Finn…" Jake said.

"What?"

"I don't think the grim reaper is really evil."

"Jake, he has to be evil. All grim reapers are evil!"

"Actually the dog is right." Lord Death said. "We aren't evil. It was just a big misunderstanding. You see, these portals have been interfering with our worlds. Kid must've accidently fell into a portal and transported to your world." Finn started to giggle. "Kid?" he said. "What kind of name is that?" Kid frowned at Finn. "Anyways," Death continued. "We can stop the portals from interfering with us by defeating Asura." Lord Death then explained all about Asura. Finn and Jake got worried. "We'll help." said Finn. "So where is this Asur-" Finn was interrupted by a loud explosion that came from outside. The group instantly rushed outside to see what was going on. Asura was flying right in front of them. "Death…" Asira mumbled. Asura opened his mouth and revealed Vajra. Vajra shot a giant laser at the group. Lord Death jumped right in front of them and used Skull Shield. But the laser broke the shield sending the group flying

Jake shrinked down to micro sized and rushed over to Asura. Asura was still trying to break the Skull Shield. He was making some progress into damaging it but not much. Jake rushed right behind Asura and quietly started to grow as big as a giant. Jake lifted his giant hand and slapped Asura into a nearby building, but it wasn't very affective. "Heh," Asura started to laugh insanely. "NOW I WILL SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER!" Asura held out both of his hands and shot a gigantic laser. Lord Death quickly used Skull Shield but the Skull Shield immediately broke which sent everyone flying.

Now it was time for the weapons to go into their weapon form! Soul turned into his weapon form and Maka grab him. Tsubaki turned into her weapon form and Black Star grabbed her. Patti and Liz turned into the Demon Twin Guns and Kid grabbed them. Spirit turned into a death scythe and Lord Death grabbed him. "Kishin Hunt!" Maka slashed at Asura but he quickly dodged it. Asura prepared his Compressed Soul Wavelength Beams. In no time, Asura shot all of the lasers at Maka, which severely injured her.

Next, Asura slashed his skin carves at Black Star. Black Star was having a lot of trouble blocking them. Suddenly, an unexpected Skin Carve came out of nowhere and it aimed for Black Star, but Finn saved Black Star's life by cutting the Skin Carve in half with his demon sword. Finn charged at Asura. He dodged all of Asura's Skin Carves then he stabbed Asura in the eye. But Asura healed himself with Black Blood. Asura prepared more Compressed Soul Wavelength Beams. Asura fired the beams at Finn, but Finn quickly dodged the beams and went for another attack. But with no luck, Finn got hit by one of the Skin Carves.

After that Asura turned around and saw Shadow Skull Arms that were controlled by Lord Death coming at him. The Arms started ripping off his skin. Asura tried to escape the Shadow Skull Arms and after a while he did. Kid started to shoot his Demon Twin Pistols at Asura but they didn't seem so affective. Asura opened his mouth and out came Vajra. Vajra shot a beam at Kid and sent him flying. Kid was severely injured. Now the only ones standing were only Black Star, Tsubaki, Finn, Jake, and Lord Death. But Vajra ended Black Star's battle by shooting a beam at him.

After that Asura slashed his Skin Carves at Finn, Jake, and Lord Death. Lord Death grabbed one of his Skin Carves and released some Shockwaves. Then Jake tried to counter attack Asura but Asura quickly grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground. "JAKE!" screamed Finn. Finn looked at Jake then looked at Asura. Finn was filled with anger. "Death, distract Asura. I got a plan." Lord Death nodded and jumped right above Asura. "REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death's Reaper Chop smashed Asura into the ground. Finn jumped above Asura when he was getting up. Finn then stabbed Asura and it killed him. A huge explosion followed his Death. The explosion didn't hurt anybody, it strangely healed everyone! Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz, and Jake got up. There was a giant pink portal floating in the exact same spot Asura died. "It seems that the portal is permanent." said Maka.

Lord Death looked at Finn and Jake. "Thank you Finn and Jake." he said. "I'm sure the portal will take you back to your world, and like Maka said, the portal does seem to be permanent. This means you can visit us whenever you want!" "But is it permanent in our world?" asked Jake. Lord Death looked back at the portal. "If that portal is permanent," Lord Death said. "then the portal in your world is permanent too." Then everybody said goodbye to Finn and Jake, and then they hopped in the portal.

Everything turned back to normal, but Finn and Jake visit Death the Kid and the others sometimes…


End file.
